The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for assembling connectors to a cable and more specifically, a machine for semi-automatic assembly of contact shields and connector strain reliefs to cables.
Cable assemblies convey data or power signals between systems and components through numerous types of connectors that are attached to opposite ends of the cable. The cables are constructed in a variety of sizes and lengths, as well as in a variety of wire configurations (e.g., coaxial, twisted pair, single conductor, and the like). The cables are terminated at opposite ends by connectors that also are constructed in a variety of shapes and sizes depending in part on the size, length and configuration of the cable.
Many connectors include at least one contact joined to a conductor within the cable with the contact surrounded by a shield. The shield is separated from the contact by a dielectric member that holds the contact and shield in a know and desired relation to one another. Exemplary connectors of the foregoing type are described in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 10/005,625, 10/004,979, 10/037,185, titled “Coaxial Cable Connector”, “Coaxial Cable Displacement Contact” and “Strain Relief For Electrical Cable” and filed on Dec. 5, 2001, Dec. 5, 2001 and Jan. 4, 2002, respectively, which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. The foregoing applications are assigned to the assignee of the present application.
During assembly, cables are terminated at opposite ends with the connectors. It is desirable to automate the assembly process as fully as possible to reduce the manufacturing time and cost. The degree to which the assembly process can be automated is dependant in part on the complexity of the cable and connector. Heretofore, a labor intensive assembly process was required in particular for connectors that include shielding separated from the contacts by a dielectric member. The manual labor involved in assembly of these connectors is extensive due in part to the desire to maintain a particular spacing and relation between the contact and the shield.
Further, many types of connectors include a strain relief that is configured to transfer stress and strain from the jacket of the cable directly to the connector housing. The strain relief reduces the forces experienced at the connection between the contact(s) in the connector and the conductor(s) of the cable. These forces are present when the cable is pulled, bent or moved. During the cable assembly process, connectors having a strain relief may require an additional step to join the strain relief to the cable depending upon the structure of the strain relief and of the overall connector.
A need exists for a semi-automated method and apparatus for assembling a cable with a connector having a contact shield and/or a strain relief.